


Salt

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: Oscar tells Derek why he reminds him of the ocean. Based on a dialogue prompt I stumbled upon.





	Salt

**Author's Note:**

> I was hella bored & meant to take writing this seriously, but oh well!

"You remind me of the ocean." Oscar said once to the mighty alpha Derek Hale. The alpha looked to the teen in confusion, brow raising high on his head.

"Why the ocean?" He decided to bite; he was curious as to what the boy would say next.

"Because you're salty & you scare people." He replied simply; Derek's eye twitched in irritation. No one has since heard from Oscar.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos welcome!


End file.
